Changes and Revelations
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Prequel to Magnet. Over summer vacation, Miku meets Luka and in doing so, discovers herself. Miku H./Luka M. Rated T for kissing. Yuri, don't like, don't read. One-Shot R&R!


**A/N : SinnersLikeUs here and writing yuri for the first. Time. Ever. This is a prequel to my GakuRin story _Magnet_, check it out if you haven't yet.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid. If I did, it would have been an anime already. -pouts-**

–

Changes and Revelations:

Hatsune Miku sighed, propping her elbow onto its rest of her life guard station. This was her summer job and, when she signed up for it, she had high expectations for it. However, the beach proved to be more empty than not with all the recent fog and bad weather, so barely anyone ever came.

There was the occasional surfer or random teenagers not even looking to _swim_, but that was about it. Miku was only responsible for anyone drowning, so she noticed she had a lot of free time on her hands.

_Worst way to spend my summer_. She should be hanging out with her best friend, Kagamine Rin, mentally preparing to start high school in September. Not watching theoretical tumble weeds roll by.

She rested her chin in her palm, eyes sweeping the empty beach again, as she'd been instructed. She was surprised, though, when she saw a lone figure walking up the sand.

The girl was tall, with beautiful, flowing pink hair and a curvy figure. When Miku noticed it, she automatically blushed, berating herself for thinking like that. _I'm so weird_.

The pink-haired girl stopped when she got to the large chair Miku was situating in. Hugging herself, the girl asked, "This is the public beach, right?"

Miku nodded, finding it hard to speak for some reason. The girl accepted that answer, looking around for a moment before returning her sparkly blue eyes to Miku. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably at home," Miku responded, mentally slapping herself when her voice cracked mid-way through. That was a nervous habit. "The weather's been terrible all summer," she explained, working hard to keep her tone level.

The girl smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "Oh. I just moved here, so I wouldn't know." When Miku didn't say anything, she added, "My name is Megurine Luke." She reached up, holding out a hand.

Sheepishly smiling back, Miku took it, grasping in in her own and saying, "Mine is Hatsune Miku."

–

The next day was a surprisingly sunny one. The beach was already bustling by the time Miku arrived, and she was confused when she noticed someone already sitting at her station.

Closer inspection proved it to be none other than Megurine Luka, the girl she had met the day before. But why was she sitting on the life guard chair?

"Luka?" Miku called up to her as she approached. "What are you doing up there?"

Grinning bashfully, Luka hopped down, grabbing Miku's shoulder to steady herself. Where their skin touched felt warm... "Sorry," she said. "It's just, well... You're the only person I know in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Maybe show me around?"

Miku looked at her watch. "I get off at five. Wanna meet me back here?" she asked. Luka nodded, thanking the shorter girl as she hurried off to wherever it was she was going.

Miku bit her lip, then situated herself on the tall chair. She really didn't like over thinking things, but something was almost bothering her lately. Ever since yesterday, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about the pink-haired girl she had just met.

She wondered if she was going to Samasetto, too. She wondered how old she was, and if she had a boyfriend. Miku scoffed to herself. _She's too gorgeous _not _to have one_.

By the time five rolled around, Miku was no closer to sorting out these strange feelings than before. When Luka came towards her, her stomach started feeling funny, like butterflies were flying around in erratic patterns in her room. But, still, Miku greeted her like any normal person she knew and they walked away from the beach, toward the general direction of the park.

Miku was quick to discover that, after initial introductions, Luka was quiet and reserved, leaving Miku to babble helplessly about anything she saw fit. She thought she was acting stupid, but Luka was smiling so she had to be doing something right.

Eventually, they found themselves sitting on a set of swings, lightly swaying and talking. Luka spoke about her hometown and all the friends she had to leave behind. Miku responded by promising to introduce her to her own friends when she found out that Luka was attending the same school.

A few hours later, it started getting dark and Miku knew she had to go home soon, but she didn't want to. Luka suggested meeting up again tomorrow, and Miku had blushed but agreed.

Now Miku was laying on her bed, flat on her back staring at nothing. Her teal hair was becoming quickly loosened from her pigtails, but she paid them no mind.

Her heart was racing and her face felt warm. Tingles ran marathons up and down her spine for no reason whatsoever.

Miku wasn't stupid. She'd read enough books and seen enough cheesy chick flicks to know what was going on.

She had a crush.

But she _was _stubborn enough to deny it.

–

"What's your biggest secret?" Luka asked.

The two girls have been inseparable for nearly two and a half weeks. They'd meet up every day, and Miku would take Luka to some new part of town and they'd just talk and laugh and do whatever they wanted to.

Now, they were at Miku's house. Her parents were at work and she was an only child, so they had the place to themselves.

"My biggest secret?" Miku asked nervously. She blushed and shook her head. "How about you tell me yours first."

Luka poked her in the side, plopping down on the bed, then rolling over to her stomach. "I asked you first," she teased.

Miku stuck her tongue out. "How about we play a game? You tell me something about yourself, and I'll tell you something about me in return. Deal?"

Luka giggled. "Alright, you first."

The tealette sat on the bed next to her new friend. "Okay. Hmmm..." She thought for a minute, putting her fingers to her cheek in concentration. "I wanna be a singer when I grow up."

"I'm sure it will happen." Luka's voice didn't sound sarcastic, and she didn't seem the slightest bit sarcastic.

"Your turn."

It was Luka's turn to think. "My favorite food is fish."

"Ew." Miku wrinkled her nose. "Fish?" Luka nodded. "My turn again. I used to have a crush on my best friend's twin brother, but they look a lot a like, and, after a while, I thought it was weird."

"I really actually hate life guarding."

"I used to have an imaginary friend until I was ten."

"My first kiss was at some stupid spin the bottle party."

Their little game went on for a while, both the girls enjoying themselves. When it was Luka's turn again, she said, "Last year, I dated eleven different guys and broke up before a month."

Miku wanted to ask why, but she didn't. She settled on a questioning glance as she said, "I've never had a steady boyfriend."

"I only like girls."

The game came to a screeching halt as Miku stared up at Luka. Luka bit her lip, obviously trying to figure out Miku's blank stare.

"Y...You're _gay_?" She asked incredulously. Luka nodded silently. "What was—I mean, all this? Did you just be my friend to... I don't even know! Do you have some sort of—?"

Luka bolted to her feet, anger flashing over her features. "Just because I—"

Miku stood too, not looking the taller girl in the face. "I-I'm sorry, Luka, but you have to go." Miku didn't look up as she heard feet shuffle by, then dull thuds on the stairs until the door finally opened and that slammed shut.

She felt sick.

–

Three days.

It's been three days since Miku last saw Luka. She hadn't even visited the beach since their fight. Nor the park or the mall or anywhere they could run into each other.

Miku felt... lonely. And her chest hurt.

She'd contemplated calling Rin several times. But what would she say? _"Hey, Rin! It's me, Miku, you know, your best friend that you haven't talked to all summer? Yeah, that one. Anyway, I met this lesbian, and I think I might have some sort of weird crush on her. Oh, but I flipped on her when she told me she liked girls. And now we're not talking. Who knew you could turn gay _and _homophobic within a few short weeks?"_

She didn't think that conversation would go well.

But she needed to talk to _someone_. She was no longer trying to ignore her feelings. She _liked _Luka, but couldn't accept the fact.

What would people think?

Sitting up, she decided that she wanted to go to the park. Maybe that would clear her thoughts.

–

When she arrived, she sat on the swing that she had been on when she first had started to get to know Luka. The sun was setting, and the whole place looks picturesque.

How could she have acted to terrible to Luka? All she did was tell her about herself. She hadn't thrown herself at her, hadn't kissed her or anything threatening. Yet, Miku had assumed she was in love with her or something and acted rotten and closed-minded.

She wasn't all that surprised when she felt wetness on her cheeks, and she was content to cry alone until she heard footsteps.

Looking up, none other than the girl who had been plaguing her thoughts. She was half turned toward Miku, and looked like she was going to walk away.

"Luka, wait."

The pink-haired girl paused, then faced Miku fully, crossing her arms in front of her chest and not saying anything.

Miku blanched. What could she possible say to make this okay? "Luka, I...I mean, I didn't want—Look, Luka, I swear I'm sorry for all those things I said. It's just... I was surprised, okay?"

"You were crying."

Miku automatically lifted a hand to brush her cheek. It was still wet. "Yeah."

Luka sighed. "Miku, I didn't think... that you would be like that. I'll admit it. I liked you, I did. But I know that you _don't. _And I was going to be okay with being friends, but—"

Miku had stopped listening. Liked. Lik_ed_. Past tense. But...

It was wrong. They were both young girls, and she didn't know when she started even having these feelings, but she liked Luka. She'd admit it. Hell, if Luka wanted, she'd scream it to the world.

Mind made up, Miku strode forward, grabbing both of Luka's hands with her own. The taller girl stopped talking abruptly, and stared down at her. Eyes locking, Miku made up her mind, stood on her toes, and kissed her.

It was short and sweet, but explained everything that needed to be said. They had feelings for one another, and they weren't going to let anything stop that. Not Miku's insecurities, and definitely not society or any other person.

When they pulled away, they stood in awkward silence and Miku was momentarily afraid she messed things up until Luka smiled softly with a pretty blush staining her cheeks.

Putting a hand on Miku's cheek, Luka bent slightly and kissed her again.

Things were changing, Miku realized, but that didn't mean it was necessarily a bad thing. It was life. Everything would be okay now.

Smiling into the chaste kiss, Miku accepted this.

–

**A/N : FLUUUUUUUUUUFF. -shot- This came out better than what I thought would be my first yuri attempt. **

** Review!**


End file.
